


It Takes A Thief

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Humor, Other, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Allan A'Dale is not the only thief in town...





	It Takes A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Robin Hood BBC drabble contest on Live Journal in September of 2010.

Allan bumped into the nobleman, who grabbed Allan to steady him.

 "Are you all right, lad?" he asked, patting Allan on the chest.

Allan nodded and darted away—the mark should never get such a good look at you. Allan heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped into the shadowy stable. He touched his pocket, looking for the nobleman's purse. Gone. In growing consternation, Allan patted his other pocket. His own purse was gone, too. Allan's eyes widened as he thought back to the exchange and the way the nobleman had steadied him in such a helpful way.  _Buggar!_


End file.
